1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a tape cassette which housed therein a pair of reels, a first magnetic tape wound thereon to travel therebetween, another reel and a second magnetic tape endlessly wound thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tape cassette of this kind is suitable for use with an automatic telephone answering and recording set which reproduces a message for transmission to the calling party and records a message from the calling party. The reason is that the second magnetic tape endlessly wound on one reel is suitable for previously recording a relatively short answering message of a predetermined content and reproducing it for transmission to the calling party and that the first magnetic tape wound on the pair of reels is suitable for recording callers' messages of different lengths and contents for subsequent reproduction.
Conventional tape cassettes of this kind have the defect that they are relatively complicated in structure and that during driving of the second tape, if it touches the interior surface of the cassette at the tape drawing-out position on the reel to prevent a smooth tape driving, it is likely to result in stoppage of the tape driving.